Footwear design involves a variety of factors from the aesthetic aspects, to the comfort and feel, to the performance and durability. While footwear design and fashion may be rapidly changing, the demand for increasing performance in the athletic footwear market is unchanging. To balance these demands, footwear designers employ a variety of materials and designs for the various components that make up an article of footwear.